the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons (Equalia)
Dragons are an ancient reptilian race that remained dormant during the Age of Ice. An adult dragon can live for centuries, though they tend to sleep most of those away. Life Stages of a Dragon The Dragons of Equalia begin life as a wingless, scaleless, and breathless hatching that develops a humanoid form before developing the traits most often associated with their species. Hatchling A dragon's clutch will consist of one to sixteen eggs from which will emerge the Hatchling. Hatchlings are weak wingless, and scaleless creatures in capable of the breath attacks associated with their kind. Due to this they are highly reliant on their mother for protection, though this doesn't stop them from trying to do the same for her, or even to attempt hunting for themselves. Hatchlings will work together to create traps, and tools to offer their mother security while she rests. Eventually Hatchlings will though their own ends develop the skills for survival, and upon developing scales of their own, travel forth to make a name for themselves. Dragonling Dragonlings are now much taller, and stronger then they where as a Hatchling. The humanoid Dragonling is ready to face the challenges of the world. The Dragonling is on a mission to make a life for it's self; may it be though combat, cunning, or art. The path the Dragonling takes, and how they treat those around them is wholly up to themselves. Draco Dragonlings will eventually begin to physically change, developing a breath attack first, and eventually wings. Their hands will begin to take on a more beastile appearance as their humanoid form gradual fades away. Some find this experience empowering, while others find it horrifying, as if they are becoming some kind of monster, and to some, that's just how it'll be taken. Either by choice, convenience, or force the Draco will leave civilization with what ever possessions, and memories they acquired as a Dragonling. Young Dragon The change will continue as the Draco becomes a smaller version of a fully developed dragon. They will claim a new home, often in a cave where they will store their possessions. The circumstances surrounding their departure from civilization will make them cranky, and most uninviting. Stumbling upon a Young Dragon's lair is never a good thing, even for young Dragonlings; worst still is taking something from a Young Dragon. Even if they have left their old life, each item has a story, and a memory they hold dear. A Young Dragon, just like an adult will never take kindly to being robbed. Adult The Young Dragon will grow in size until their old home becomes too small causing them to seek a larger home. It's at this stage that most dragons will meet others like themselves; which often results in fight, conversation, or both. Courtship is strongest in this stage of life, with dragons from all parts of the land searching for a place to live, and if they like each other enough, deciding to share a home, and the memories from a time long gone. Unfortunately most dragonic pairings end in separation. The above is the typical life cycle of a Dragon though exceptions to the above exist. Some Hatchlings are not raised by mothers, or even a dragon. Some Dracos have developed strong bonds with the people they have lived with, people who can look past their changing form, and continue to care for them, and some couples do stay together, sleeping the centuries away forever by their partner's side. Category:Chronicles of Equalia